1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to motorcycle windshield assemblies and, more particularly, to a motorcycle windshield assembly installed at a front end of a motorcycle and including a windshield that can be easily raised, lowered, or tilted to provide the desired shielding effect, thus rendering the motorcycle windshield assembly flexibly adjustable in height and tilt angle and collapsible when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional motorcycle windshield assembly is installed at a front end of a motorcycle typically in the following manner. Fixing elements 20 having threaded locking portions 201 are fixed in position to left and right rear-view mirrors 10 of the motorcycle, respectively. Next, the threaded locking portion 201 of each fixing element 20 is coupled with an end of a left or right supporting element 30, thus forming a 90° angle between the corresponding fixing element 20 and supporting element 30. Each supporting element 30 has a projecting portion 301, which is subsequently brought into contact with a corresponding positioning portion 401 of a windshield 40 and then fastened threadingly to the corresponding positioning portion 401 of the windshield 40 by a wing screw 50. Thus, the windshield 40 is mounted between the rear-view mirrors 10 of the motorcycle to shield its driver from wind, flying sand, or insects coming from the front while the motorcycle is running. However, the windshield 40 once installed is fixed in position and cannot be adjusted to provide the shielding effect needed at the moment. For example, if the wind, flying sand, or insects are coming from a greater height, the windshield 40 may not function as expected.